1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for coupling information between a palmtop computer and another computing device.
2. Related Art
As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. One of the new categories of computer systems is the xe2x80x9cpalmtopxe2x80x9d computer system. A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and can be xe2x80x9cpalm-sized.xe2x80x9d Most palmtop computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer and electronic notepads, to name a few.
A docking cradle is typically used for connecting a palmtop computer to another computing device such as a desktop computer. Docking cradles typically include a slot or a surface that receives the palmtop computer such that a connector receptacle on the palmtop computer engages a corresponding connector of the docking cradle. The connector receptacle of the docking cradle is typically permanently attached to the housing of the docking cradle and is connected to an electrical cable that extends through an opening in the rear of the housing. The free end of the electrical cable connects to a serial connector.
Typically, docking cradles are used in desktop environments by connecting the serial connector to a full-size computer. The docking cradle is then placed on the desk where it remains until such time that communication is needed between the palmtop computer and the full-size computer. At that time, the palmtop computer is inserted into the docking cradle. The full-size computer is then operated so as to initiate the required communication. Typically, communication between the palmtop computer and the full-size computer takes the form of xe2x80x9csynchronization.xe2x80x9d That is, specific files on both the full-size computer and the palmtop computer are updated such that both the files on the full-size computer and the palmtop computer include the same data.
Some recent docking cradles include a button that is permanently installed within the housing of the docking cradle. The button electrically connects to the electrical cable and/or to the connector. When a palmtop computer is inserted into a docking cradle that is attached to a full-size computer, the button can be pressed so as to synchronize the palmtop computer to the full-size computer. This makes synchronization easy because the user does not have to operate a software program on the desktop computer to achieve synchronization.
Many owners of palmtop computers also own portable computers such as, for example, portable desktop computers and laptop computers. In an effort to facilitate communication between these portable computers and palmtop computers, serial-to-serial cables have been introduced that are light weight and that are easy to carry. Typically, these serial-to-serial cables include an electrical cable that has a serial connector on each end thereof. One serial cable attaches to the palmtop computer and the other serial connector attaches to the portable computer. Synchronization is typically achieved by operating a software program on the laptop computer.
Docking cradles are typically bulky and heavy, making them unsuitable for mobile computing applications. That is, users that must travel with their portable computer typically do not use docking cradles due to the size and weight of the docking cradle. Instead, these users typically use a serial-to-serial cable for mobile computing.
Many owners of portable computers purchase both a cradle (for desktop use) and a serial-to-serial cable (for use while traveling). The purchase of both a docking cradle and a serial-to-serial cable is expensive and is inefficient.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for coupling to a palmtop computer that supports both mobile computing and desktop use. Also, a method and apparatus is needed that meets the above need and that is inexpensive. Furthermore, a method and apparatus is needed that meets the above needs and that is compact and light weight enough for mobile computing applications.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for coupling to a palmtop computer system that supports both mobile computing and desktop computing uses. Also, the apparatus and method of the present is inexpensive and is compact and lightweight enough for mobile computing applications. The present invention provides these advantages and others not specifically mentioned above but described in the sections to follow.
A method and apparatus as claimed for coupling to a palmtop computer system. In the present embodiment, a palmtop computer docking system is disclosed that includes a cable assembly and a base. The cable assembly includes a cable dock that is connected to a serial connector via an electrical cable. The cable dock includes a connector that mates with a corresponding connector receptacle on a palmtop computer.
In the present embodiment, the cable assembly is adapted to engage the base so as to produce a fully functional docking cradle. In operation, once the cable assembly is engaged with the base, the serial connector is then coupled to the desired computing device (typically either a portable computer or a full-size computer).
In one embodiment, the cable dock includes a button that is disposed on the front surface of the cable dock. Once the cable dock is engaged with a palmtop computer system, the button can be pressed to initiate synchronization between the palmtop computer system and the connected computing device.
Mobile computing is facilitated using only the cable assembly. That is, the cable assembly is removed from the base and is used independently of the base. In operation, the end of the cable assembly that contains the cable dock is connected to a palmtop computer and the opposite end of the cable assembly. is connected to the serial port of a portable computer. The user can then easily synchronize the palmtop computer to the portable computer by pressing the button that is disposed on the cable dock.
The cable assembly of the present invention is small in size and is light in weight. Therefore, the cable assembly of the present invention is more easily carried than prior art docking stations. Thus, the cable assembly of the present invention provides an ideal solution to the needs of mobile computing users.
In the present embodiment, the base is a molded plastic part that does not contain any electronics or any electrical connection mechanisms. Because the base is a molded plastic part that does not contain any electronics or electrical connection mechanisms, the base is inexpensively fabricated.
Because there is no need to purchase both a docking station and a serial-to-serial cable, the apparatus and method of the present invention are less expensive than prior art systems and methods that require the purchase of both a both a docking station and a serial-to-serial cable.
The palmtop computer docking system of the present invention is suitable for both a desktop and mobile computing (e.g. use with a laptop computer). More particularly, connection to a portable computer is readily achieved using the cable assembly while connection to a desktop computer is facilitated by the use of both the base and the cable assembly.
In an alternate embodiment, a palmtop computer docking system is described that includes a cradle main body and a cable assembly. The cable assembly connects to the rear of the cradle main body to form a fully functional docking cradle. Mobile computing is easily achieved using the cable assembly alone while communication with a non-mobile computer is achieved using both the cradle main body and the cable assembly.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for coupling to a palmtop computer that supports both mobile computing and desktop use. Also, the cable assembly of the present invention is compact and lightweight enough for mobile computing applications. In addition, the method and apparatus of the present invention are less expensive than prior art systems and methods.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments that are illustrated in the various drawing figures.